An Alluring Ally
by AmaranteX
Summary: India is touring in England with her practically unknown band as she is accidentally involved in vampires businesses. Will India prove to be useful in an organization fighting vampires? AlucardxOC Rated T for now.
1. Prelude

I raised the glass to my red lips. I closed my eyes as I let the deep crimson liquid pass my lips into my mouth, gently caressing it with the bittersweet taste. I opened my eyes of emerald as the exquisite wine made its way further down my throat, leaving a slight trail of bitterness.

My head dropped back as I savored the taste of the old wine that I had opened. I sat comfortably in an easy-chair, my legs falling out over the armrest and my back leaning against the other, as I sipped at the wine. What can I say? It was a Friday night and I was sitting alone in a hotel room in London. My band and I had just played a gig in the outskirts of the bustling city in a slightly sleazy place, and I was tired. The others had gone pub-crawling but I didn't feel like it, so I had gone 'home' to relax. And what better way to do that than listening to Sigur Rós while you sip on a glass of exquisite red wine. Trust me, there is no better way.

After a few glasses an appreciated warmth started spreading inside me, making my head feel a bit lighter and making me grow a bit tired. The red wine was starting to effect me, and with the soothing music playing in the background, and the burning heat inside of the room, it was hard not to fall asleep right there in the armchair. My eyelids felt heavier and heavier and soon I found myself closing my eyes and soon everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, awakening from my slumber. The day was gone, and the sun had just gone down behind the woods far in the distance. Another night, another mission, another lonely slaughter. I closed my crimson eyes, walking past the table and grabbing the glass of red wine I had left at there last morning. I downed the last of the tasty alcohol. The wine tasted different. Sweeter. More.. Delicate. Remaining impassive I put the glass back on the table and wandered out of the dungeon-like room.

I walked down the corridors of the enormous building, knowing the way in my sleep as I had walked this way more than a thousand times before. With my hat tugged down, I entered the office in which I would receive my orders for the night. Integra stood straight with her back faced towards me looking out the window, out into the night where the moon shone stronger with every passing moment.

"I have a mission for you Alucard", Integras disciplined voice uttered and a sinister grin spread on my face.

"_Lovely_".


	2. Intentions

**Wow. I can't believe I already have 30 hits! This is the first story I have written that people have actually shown any interest in!**

**But I guess there's just not enough AlucardxOC stories out there XD**

**Well, I'll be hoping for some comments and subscribers soon then, if that's not too much to ask for... Maybe it is.. But anyways, enjoy! I apologize for the shortness of this, but it was just the best way to end the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

A soft groan passed my soft lips, and my eyes fluttered open. The room was quiet, as the album had ended a long time ago, but there was still sickly warm in the room. I yawned and blinked a few times. I had forgotten to take out my contact lenses last night. Realizing this I sighed deeply before pulling myself out of the comfortable leaning chair and dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and saw my own pale reflection in the mirror right in front of me. I studied my face. My bright, green eyes shone and my cheeks burned red from the heat in the hotel room. My dark brown hair was slightly greasy but did still somewhat resemble the way I styled it last night before the gig. I grimaced as I had the urge to blink uncontrollably and I swiftly took out the old lenses. What a relief. As my eyesight disappeared as the contact lenses was out, I groped around the table trying to locate my glasses. As my hand reached them, I uttered a quiet 'aha' and put on my thick rimmed glasses. I don't really like my glasses. They make me look dorky. That, plus they clash with my nose stud. But it doesn't matter that much, my eyes were way too sore now for me to be able to put in new contacts anyways.

Feeling uncomfortable with my greasy hair and skin, I stripped down, discarded of both my glasses and clothes and stepped into the shower, beneath the running water. The water was cold. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes. I have never been a fan of cold showers. They are too.. Well, cold. The water soon got hot and I sighed contently as the now steaming water cascaded down my bare back.

I thoroughly washed my long hair as I hummed Lithium by Evanescence. As my whole body was completely relaxed, I turned off the still steaming water and stepped out of the shower. The floor was cold, and I shivered as my feet hit the tiles. I grabbed a towel off of the towel rail and contently wrapped it around my shivering body. I took yet another towel for my hair, and walked out of the bathroom, just as my cellphone started ringing.

"_If I'm a bad person you don't like me_

_I'll guess I'll make my own wa-"_, it said before I picked it up.

"India! Why aren't you answering your cellphone?", a familiar voice complained.

"I was taking a shower. Felt greasy, you know? So, how's the pubs here?", I asked knowing exactly what my best friend wanted to talk about. Her night out with the guys. Well, guys as in band members. I'm in a band with my best friend, my cousin and my bigger brother who is also my best friends' boyfriend.

"We had so much fun! Such a pity that you didn't join us. There were a lot of cute guys! You should have been there! I could _so_ have hooked you up with someone!", she rambled on making me slightly chuckle. She's always been very obsessed with playing matchmaker, and I am always her victim. I don't mind though. The guys she sets me up with is always nice, but she haven't been successful in finding one my type yet. I'm more into the tall, dark and mysterious type, but I haven't told her that yet. It's much more fun to see her struggle with trying to find me my 'soul mate'. Like **that's** ever going to happen.

"Oh, and by the way.. You might wanna get ready soon. We have a gig tonight and it's already 3 pm. Just call me when you're done, 'kay?", Laura said and hung up before I could get the chance to reply. Wow. I can't believe I slept for so long, I thought and started getting ready for the show.

_ This is going to be a long night..._

_

* * *

_

Tonight is the night. I had gotten instructions last night about a mission I would have tonight. Strangely, these so called instructions were very vague. Integra is never vague. My orders consisted of going to a popular pub in London, where I would have to look for something out of the ordinary. What is ever ordinary when you are a vampire? I'll tell you, nothing is. Something must be up, and I intend to find out what, but until that, I have a mission to get ready for.


	3. Anything But Solitude

**Wow, I cannot believe this. 4 alerts, 2 favorites and 1 comment. I feel loved (: Thank you, guys! I greatly appreciate it! **

**..But now I feel like a complete douche for not updating. Well, I'll make it longer than the previous chapters, and a bit more exiting!! ..Well, hopefully. Keep bringing the love peeps!**

**

* * *

**

Oh the joy, we were walking to the pub. It was not far from the hotel and we didn't want to waste money on a cap when it was only a mile we should walk. Well, **they** didn't want to waste the money. I sure as hell did. The weather was terrible. It was cloudy and soft flakes emerged from the sky, planning to envelop the ground in its wet, slushy cover. And it was cold! Why hadn't I been prepared for such a thing, when I had been packing to go to England? I mean, it's January for crying out loud, I should have thought of the possibility of there being snow. But I didn't. I only thought of stage-clothing, underwear and my Pj's. And then of course basic necessities.

We strolled through the white, cold substance as we walked, me shivering unconditionally, and the others laughing and throwing small snowballs at each other with the scarce amount of snow the sky had graced us with. The whole way, I kept in the background, staying close enough to the others to not be randomly pummeled by some random mugger, if one should accidentally come by. Yes, I am a bit negative today, but what can I say? I've always loved watching the snow, but as soon as it's in direct contact with any part of me, I become grumpy. Snow is trying to be sneaky. It hides water inside those beautiful, white flakes. When you try to reach out to touch one, then BAM. You're wet. At least rain's not trying to pretend you won't get drenched if you walk out in it. ...Okay, I am officially insane.

We reached the pub sooner than I had expected, and I happily trudged inside, trying to unsuccessfully warm myself by rubbing my glove-covered hands up and down my arms. The warmth inside hit me like a slap in the face. A nice slap in the face, if there is actually such a thing. I sighed in content and started unbuttoning my coat as my band mates had done before me, and started following the winter-crazed maniacs to where we would meet the owner.

The place was cozy. Other than the actual heat in the air, the whole place shone with warmth and pleasantness. Very much unlike most of those other places we had played at the past week. They were all sleazy. Yuck.

"This' where you'll be playin' tonight, it might be a bit tight on space, but I hope it's enough for ya' lads", the owner of the pub said with a strong accent, as he showed us the small space we would be playing on. Yes, it was a bit small.. But not anything we couldn't handle.

"No, this is just fine, it's a lovely place you have got here", Laura said, grinning. She loved these kinds of places. Old, and cozy. Even I had a gut feeling about this, and that almost never happens. No, I had a feeling that this particular gig would be something very special.. Just how special this night would turn out to be, no gut feeling could have warned me of.

* * *

I stepped over the doorway. As I put my heavy boot down upon the wet wooden floor, the pub quited down, and several glances were shot my way. Curious humans. Pathetic. I tugged my hat further down as I continued walking deeper into the pub, spotting a free space in a dark corner where I wold be able to sit without being noticed. Not that that would be much of a problem. I have my ways of keeping out of the spotlight. Spotlight. I looked up. They had put up small spotlights, pointing at the ridiculously tiny stage, surely with the purpose of illuminating what would probably be some mediocre entertainer. These places are all the same. I ordered a glass of red wine and sat down, getting ready for a long wait. A wait for something unusual.

The time slowly went by. An hour had past since I showed up at the establishment. I had long time ago tuned out the drunken men that loudly dominated the bar and it was becoming quite dull, sitting in the far corner of the dark pub, sipping a glass of bitter red wine. I couldn't leave though. Orders are orders.

Another hour passed.

And another... And **that's** when _she_ entered the stage.

* * *

Everything had been set up for us, and it was now nearing the time for us to go on stage. Turns out, that the owner of the pub was quite wealthy and had generously offered roadies to set up all our equipment for us. We had gratefully complied.

With my arms full, I stumbled into the not exactly spacious toilet. I threw all my stuff on the tiles, which were by the way surprisingly clean, and turned around to lock the door. After some fiddling with the key, I luckily managed to lock heavy wooden door. Yet again, I turned around, now with the goal of getting ready to get on stage. I had decided to keep it simple. I was wearing a small, sleeveless, black dress that went to the middle of my thighs. It showed a good amount of cleavage, the neckline trimmed with a deep, blood red. To compliment the dress, I wore my handmade locket, black with a golden keyhole, tied in a wide silk-ribbon around my fragile neck. As always, I wore no shoes. I never do on stage. It has become a tradition.

I was now officially ready to get on stage.

I got out of the cramped toilet and went backstage again to put down my previous outfit, shoes and makeup bag. I was right in time to hear from one of the sound technicians that we would be going on stage in a couple of minutes. Seriously, this was way to professional for a pub, but who am I to complain?

We all lined up, and walked on stage as a roadie rushed us in. Apparently, this was a pretty big night at the pub, and everything had to go perfect. Weird that they decided to hire a bandc with a lead-singer that has got some odd fetish involving to stand barefooted on the stage then. That wasn't exactly what I would call perfect.

As soon as my bare feet hit the stage, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of adrenalin slowly spreading through my system. Being on stage is like a drug to me. I stepped forward to the microphone and I felt the pub quieting down. Every eye was on me now.

I opened my green eyes and looked through the room with difficulty. It much more crowded now than when we had gotten here. Well, we _did_ get here at 7 pm, so it would only be natural that the bar had gotten more customers in the hours passing.

I parted my red lips and introduced us.

"We are The Enigma and we bid you good evening, was the only thing I said, before the acoustic intro to our song Solitude filled my ears.

Ah, it was great to be back on stage.

* * *

My eyes couldn't leave her. Her body moved gracefully upon the small stage, lighting up the whole bar with her charisma and energy. Every inch of her being emanated dignity and self confidence and her dark, green eyes shone with mischief as her lips formed the words with such arrogance and passion. An unknown force drew me to her, and I found myself walking closer and closer with cautious steps. She was indeed intriguing. She rolled her hips, and I felt the the force tug me even closer, my eyes burning into hers as they met for just a split second. Never have I ever seen such an alluring woman.

The song ended sooner than I realized and as soon as the sound of her voice died down, the magic disappeared, and I could properly control my body again. What in the name of everything that's holy was that?


End file.
